The contributions of cell surface receptors for viruses and hormones are being investigated to determine their role in the pathogenesis of viral infections. Measurements of receptor activity and how they are related to susceptibility to disease are being complemented by studies of genetics of host susceptibility and analysis of the viral genome and capsid proteins. By means of these varying experimental approaches, a clearer understanding of the interaction of host and viral functions in the disease process is being gained.